Love and Revenge
by Black Key
Summary: Jaejoong menolak ajakan pacaran Yunho? Lalu bagaimana cara Yunho agar Jaejoong mau menjadi kekasihnya? Yunjae, NC, Lemon, BL, Yaoi.


Title: Love and Revenge

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Just one

Main Cast: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu & Shim Changmin.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, School, Nc (?), Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Jaejoong menolak ajakan pacaran Yunho? Lalu bagaimana cara Yunho agar Jaejoong mau menjadi kekasihnya? Yunjae, NC, Lemon, BL, Yaoi.

Note: ini ff Yunjae pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka. Yang ga biasa baca yaoi or Boy love, jangan baca sebelum muntah-muntah. Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang begitu panas ditambah lagi sinar matahari yang begitu terik tak mengurangi sedikit pun niat seorang namja tampan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya yang telah sekian lama ia pendam pada seorang namja cantik yang banyak di sukai yeoja atau pun namja.<p>

Ia sangat tahu kalau perasaannya itu salah. Tapi, walau pun begitu yang namanya penyakit cinta 'kan tidak bisa memilih mau terjangkit pada orang seperti apa pun. Termasuk cinta antara sesama jenis yang kini tengah di rasakan oleh namja tampan itu.

Sudah selama dua tahun ini lah ia menyukai namja cantik itu. Dan sudah selama itu pula ia memendam rasa pada cintanya itu. Ia tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia cintai itu. karena ia tahu namja itu tak menyukai namja pula atau bisa di katakan kalau orang yang ia cintai itu bukan gay seperti dirinya.

Jung Yunho, itu lah nama dari namja tampan tadi. Dia adalah seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan begitu kaya raya. Apa pun yang ia ingin 'kan bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Kecuali satu, namja cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Banyak yeoja yang mendekati Yunho tapi tak satu pun dari yeoja-yeoja itu yang berhasil mengetarkan hatinya. Hanya dia, Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang paling populer disekolah mereka karena kecantikan wajahnya yang secara alami ia miliki sejak lahir. Bahkan ke populerannya seorang Kim Jaejoong bisa mengalahkan kepopulerannya sendiri.

Yunho sangat menyukai dan mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya itu kecuali Changmin sepupunya sendiri dan juga Yoochun sahabat baiknya sejak kecil namun mereka tak bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Hanya dua orang itu saja yang mengetahui perasaan Yunho. Tak ada yang lain bahkan Jaejoong pun tak mengetahuinya karena mereka memang tidak dekat.

Yunho selalu menutupi perasannya itu hingga sekarang ia sudah tak kuat lagi memendam cinta sebelah pihaknya itu. karena itu lah saat ini ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya dengan segala resiko yang akan ia terima nantinya.

Yunho sedang berdiri di depan Jaejoong saat ini. Tadi ia sempat menarik Jaejoong dengan paksa dari kelas mereka dan membawan ke tengah-tengah lapangan yang kini cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran karena tadi Yunho tengah menyeret paksa Jaejoong. Bagaimana suasana itu tak mengundang banyak orang, kalau yang sedang mereka pandangi itu dua namja yang sangat populer di sekolah itu.

"Yack… Apa yang kamu lakukan Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong heran dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya itu yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya hingga ke tempat mereka saat ini berdiri. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit risih dengan pandangan semua orang yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya dan Yunho.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu Jae" Yunho mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan kalau ia telah mencintai namja cantik didepannya ini sejak dulu. Ia tak mau peduli dengan semua mata yang kini tengah mentapnya dan jaejoong dengan tatapan heran bercampur penasaran.

"Kamu mau bilang apa Yunho, cepat katakan disini panas tahu. Dan aku kini tengah lapar ingin segera ke kantin dan mengisi perutku yang sudah peteriak-teriak ingin diisi ini" kata Jaejoong ketus. Ia masih sebal dengan Yunho yang menariknya paksa tadi. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan ingin pergi ke kantin secepatnya menemui Junsu yang sudah di sana sejak tadi.

"Aku…. Aku.." Yunho masih tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Ayo Yunho, apa yang ingin kamu katakan? Jangan membuatku menunggu. Kalau kamu nggak mau mengatakan secepatnya, aku pergi saja" kata Jaejoong yang bersiap akan pergi namun dengan cepat dicegah oleh Yunho.

"Jae jangan pergi dulu" pinta Yunho.

"Oke, jadi cepat katakan apa maumu" suruh Jaejoong yang sudah tak sabar ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sudah gerah denagn pandangan-pangdangan mata anak-anak yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Yunho di tengah lapangan yang bisa di lihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku… Aku menyukaimuu jae. Saranghae" kata Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong cukup shock mendegar pengakuan cinta Yunho itu. Begitu pula dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang tengah memandangi mereka berdua.

Jaejoong yang awalnya shock jadi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau seorang Jung Yunho yang merupakan seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya yang banyak disukai yeoja ternyata adalah seorang gay yang mencintai dirinya.

"Kamu bercanda ya Yunho? Lucu sekali" kata Jaejoong yang masih tertawa. Yunho hanya diam saja melihat tingkah namja cantik yang ia sukai itu.

"Aku serius jae. Jadi, kamu mau menerimku menjadi namjachingu-mu tidak?" tanya Yunho penuh harapan. Ia sangat berharap kalau Jaejoong akan mengatakan 'Ya' atas pertanyaan cintanya barusan.

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, kini ia memasang wajah seriusnya. "Jadi kamu benar-benar mencintaiku Yunho. Aku benar-banar tak menyangkanya" Jaejoong menandangi Yunho yang juga tengah memandaginya.

"Jadi jawabannya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku akan menerimamu menjadi kekasihku dengan satu syarat" kata Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho dengan yakin kalau ia pasti bisa melakukan semua syarat yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"Cium dan Jilat sepatuku" kata Jaejoong santai. Namja cantik itu menatap Yunho tajam sambil mengulurkan sepatu yang ia gunakan dikakinya kearah Yunho. Yunho masih tampak diam tak bergeming. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang tadi di ucapkan Jaejoong.

"kenapa diam? Tak mau ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu" kata Jaejoong yang sudah hendak meninggalkan Yunho di tengah lapangan yang kini telah ramai di padati anak-anak yang penasaran dengan kejadian itu. Banyak di antara mereka yang tengah sibuk berbisik-bisik mengatakan apakan Yunho akan melakukan syarat yang di berikan Jaejoong atau tidak. Dan ada pula yang tengah berbisik-bisik mengatakan apakah Jaejoong benaran akan menerima Yunho sebagai kekasihnya kalau Yunho bisa melakukan syarat yang Jaejoong berikan padannya.

"Tunggu Jae, aku akan melakukannya" kata Yunho dengan tegas. Ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatanya yang ada sedikit pun itu. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik arah menatap Yunho lagi.

"Lakukanlah" suruh Jaejoong yang kembali menyodorkan sepatu yang ia gunakan ke arah Yunho.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Dengan perasaan mau dan tak mau akhirnya Yunho melakukan perintah Jaejoong untuk mencium dan menjilat sepatu Jaejoong. Jaejoong jadi tertawa keras saat melihat kebodohan Yunho itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Jadi kita pacaran sekarang?" tanya Yunho yang sudah kembali berdiri didepan Jaejoong. Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Yunho tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Yunho melakukan semua itu.

"Hahahahha….. Kamu pabo Yunho. Mana mungkin aku mau menerima cintamu itu begitu saja. Aku ini masih normal. Aku masih menyukai yang namanya yeoja. Jadi bermimpi saja ya bisa mendapoatkan cintaku" kata Jaejoong yang terus tertawa mengingat kebodohan Yunho tadi. Jaejoong pergi dari kerumunan manusia itu meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah sakit hati atas penolakan dan penghinaan Jaejoong pada dirinya.

Yunho pun segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan yang masih ramai di padati orang yang penasaran dengan dirinya dan Jaejoong tadi. Ia pergi dengan perasaan malu dan marah. Changmin yang saat itu berada tak jauh dari tempat Yunho mendekati hyung-nya itu yang ia ketahui sedang murka saat ini.

"Hyung gwenchana?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho. Changmin sengaja mengikuti kepergian Yunho keatap sekolahan. Ia berharap Yunho tak akan mengamuk setelah ini.

"Awas kamu Kim Jaejoong. Akan aku pastikan kamu menjadi milikku dan tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku lagi. Aku pastikan itu, lihat saja nanti" marah Yunho sambil memukul pagar besi didepannya. Changmin bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan Hyung-nya itu.

"Sudah hyung sabarlah" kata Changmin.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar Min" seru Yunho marah.

"Huh… terserahmu sajalah Hyung" kata Changmin yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho pergi karena bel Jam masuk sudah berbunyi. Yunho masih diam saja di tempatnya ia tak mau kembali ke kelas dulu karena bila ia kembali ke kelas maka ia akan bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menghina dirinya.

Dan akhirnya sejak itu hingga jam pelajaran selesai ia msih saja diam disana memikirkan segala cara untuk membalas penghinaan jaejoong tadi padanya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong. Begitulah sifat seorang Jung Yunho.

^_^ Saranghae! ^_^

Malam harinya Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi ke club malam tempat biasanya dia dan yoochun bersenang-senang dan melupakan semua masalah mereka. Dan Yunho berharap dengan pergi ke tempat itu dia bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang terus berpusat pada Jaejoong. Ia kini benar-benar ingin menghukum jaejoong dan memiliki namja cantik itu selamanya.

"Hei Yun, udah jangan pikirkan namja cantik mu itu terus. Lebih baik sekarang kita pesta dan minum sebanyaknya aja" Kata Yoochun yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku lagi nggak mood bersenang-senang Chun" kata Yunho pada teman baiknya itu.

"Masih gara-gara penolakan namja cantik itu ya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayolah Yun, lupain tu namja. Masih banyak kan namja atau yeoja lainnya" sara Yoochun.

"Ia, tapi nggak akan ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa buat aku suka setengah mati kaya sukanya aku ke Jaejoong, Chun" kata Yunho menjelaskan. Yoochun pun paham dangan apa yang Yunho katakan itu.

"Dan aku itu nggak kaya kamu Chun, playboy yang mudah baget jatuh cinta" kata Yunho yang menyindir Yoochun. Yoochun yang mendapat sidiran telak dari Yunho hanya bisa mengendus sebal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Puas ngeledeknya Yun, aish… Aku itu nggak pernah niat buat jadi playboy ya. Emang dasarnya aja aku terlalu tampan sampai-sampai banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar aku. Dan aku belum dapat satu pun yang sreg di hati aku makannya baru jadian seminggu udah bubaran aja" kata Yoochun berkilah.

"Alasan aja kamu Chun" kata Yunho dan keduanya pun tertawa lepas bersama.

"Yun, itu bukannya Jaejoong namja cantik yang kamu taksir itu ya?" kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan yang sedikit remang-remang. Yunho mengikuti arah yang di maksud Yoochun. Dan benar saja, ternyata disana ada Jaejoong yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang denga Junsu sepupunya.

"Kenapa Jae bisa ada di sini bersama Junsu?" kata Yunho heran. Ia terus saja menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Cantik… Itu lah yang sedang Yunho pikirkan saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Oh… Jadi namja yang bersamanya itu Junsu ya" kata Yoochun sambil mangut-mangut. Yunho memandang Yoochun heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho heran saat tadi mendengar Yoochun menyebut namaj Junsu.

"Nggak apa-apa, dia manis aja. Sepertinya dia lumayan menarik" Kata Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Tapi sifatnya itu tak jauh berbeda dari Jaejoong. Kan mereka itu sepupu" kata Yunho.

"Jadi mereka sepupu ya. Menarik" Kata Yoochun yang mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada dari Yunho.

"Yun, kamu mau balas dendam dan mendapatkan Jaejoong 'kan?" tanya Yoochun pada yunho. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku punya ide" Yoochun pun lalu membisikkan idenya itu pada Yunho.

"Gila kamu Chun" kaget Yunho dengan ide Yoochun tadi.

"Mau nggak nih?" yunho tampak memikirkan ide Yoochun tadi yang sedikit aneh. Dan akhirnya Yunho pun mengiakan ide Yoochun tadi. Yoochun tersenyum senang atas tangapan positif Yunho. Yoochun pun segera memanggil waitress.

Sedangkan di tempat Jaejoong dan Junsu….

Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah asik berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali terdengar tawa lepas dari bibir keduanya. Mereka berdua tak mengetahui kalau kini Yunho dan Yoochun tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik keduannya dari tempat mereka.

"Hyung, aku nggak nyangka lho kalau Yunho itu ternyata gay" kata Junsu sambil tertawa-tawa begitu uga dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga kaget waktu tadi siang dia nembak aku" kata Jaejoong yang juga ikut tertawa bila mengingat kejadian tadi siang yang membuat Yunho sangat malu.

"Seharusnya kamu tadi ada disana Su. Kamu seharusnya lihat tampang Yunho waktu aku nolak dia" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah.. Jadi pengen lihat tampang memelasnya dia Hyung. Pasti akan sangat lucu" kata Junsu yang masih terus tertawa.

"Hyung bisaan ya tadi ngerjain dia" kata Junsu lagi.

"Dianya aja yang bodoh, mau-maunya nyium dan jilatin sepatu aku padahal udah jelas-jelas kalau aku ini bakal nolak dia mentah-mentah. Aku 'kan bukan gay kayak dia, aku ini masih normal ya. Masih suka dengan yang namanya yeoja sexy" Kata Jaejoong yang kembali mengundang tawa antara ia dan Junsu.

Tawa keduanya berhenti saat waitress datang membawa pesanan minuman mereka. Keduanya bersulang lalu meneguk segelas penuh minuman yang kadar alkohol-nya cukup tinggi. Setelah mengeuk minuman tadi entah kenapa keduannya seperti sudah mabuk berat. Padahal biasanya mereka tak akan mudah mabuk hanya karena segelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol seperti itu.

"Su, kok Hyung ngerasa pusing ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat.

"Sama Hyung" kata Junsu yang juga tengah memegangi kepalanya. Tak lama keduannya jatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Yunho dan Yoochun pun segera mendekati kedua namja berparas cantik itu. Yoochun tersenyum pusat melihat hasil kerjaannya berjalan dengan bagus. Terbukti dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sebenarnya tadi Yoochun menyuruh waitress menganti pesanan minuman kedua namja cantik itu dengan minuman yang kadar alkoholnya lebih tinggi lalu mencampurnya dengan sedikit obat perangsang. Tak sulit bagi Yoochun untuk menyuruh waitress melakukan semua itu, secara dia 'kan pemilik bar ini.

"Yun, aku bawa Junsu ke rumahku ya. Dan kamu terserah mau ngapain aja dengan namja cantikmu itu. bersenag-senanglah" kata Yoochun yang sudah mengangkat tubuh Junsu ala bride style.

"Oke, Chun. Selamat bersenag-senang juga" kata Yunho pada Yoochun yang sudah membawa Junsu keluar dari tempat itu.

"Cantik, malam ini akan jadi malam milik kita berdua. Kamu harus menerima semua akibat dari penolakan kamu tadi siang. Mulai malam ini aku akan pastikan kamu jadi milik aku sepenuhnya" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah mabuk berat. Yunho pun mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong seperti Yoochun tadi pada Junsu. Ia memabawa Jaejoong pergi dari club malam itu.

_At Yunho Home…._

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam kamarnya lalu membaringkan namja cantik itu di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran cukup besar. Yunho memandangi setiap inci tubuh Jaejoong dengan seksama. Sesekali ia menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit susah. Ia tak tahan bila harus membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

Jaejoong mengeliat kecil di tengah-tengah sadarnya. Desahan pelan keluar dari bibirnya yang semerah cerry itu. Membuat Yunho tak sabar lagi ingin mencicipi setiap inci lekuk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae, kita mulai sekarang saja ya. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan nikmatnya tubuh sexy-mu ini" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong hanya mendesah pelan tanda obat perangsang yang ia konsumsi bersama minuman beralkoholnya tadi sudah mulai berkerja ditubuhnya.

Yunho mulai menciumi bibir ranum Jaejoong dengan sangat ganas, penuh dengan nafsu yang membara. Yunho tersenyum di tengah-tengah lumatannya saat merasa Jaejoong ternyata membalas ciumannya itu. Keduannya saling berciuman dengan sangat liar. Yunho mengambil alis semua keadaan, dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua milik Jaejoong. Membuat lidah keduanya kini saling berpangutan hebat didalam ronga mulut Jaejoong.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama membuat keduanya saling bertukar saliva. Yunho menghentikan ciuman panas itu saat melihat Jaejoong sudah mulai ke habisan nafas. Kini ia beralih ke leher putih Jaejoong yang sangat mengoda imannya.

Yunho menjilati leher Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan erangan-erangan sexy-nya yang membuat Yunho semakin nafsu untuk memiliki Jaejoong secepatnya. Yunho mengigit kecil leher jenjang Jaejoong meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta berwarna merah keunguan di leher yang awalnya berwarna putih mulus tadi. Tangan-tangan Yunho nakal tak hanya tinggal diam saja. Ia mulai menyusupakan tangannya ke dalam T-shirt yang digunakan Jaejoong. Di elusnya perlahn tonjolan kecil di dada Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik yan entah sejak kapan berada di bawahnya itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan mengodanya.

"Jae, buka T-shirtmu" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadar akibat pengaruh alkohol dan obat perangsang yang di berikan Yoochun tadi. Yunho mencoba membuka paksa T-shirt yang di kenakan Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu hanya diam saja. Yunho melepaskan semua pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan hingga kini ia bisa melihat tubuh polos nan sexy yang ada di bawahnya.

Yunho kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh mulus nan sexy Jaejoong bisa ia lihat dengan bebas. Yunho meraba dada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mendesah lagi. namun desahannya kembali terhenti saat Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mengoda milik Jaejoong. Keduanya kembali saling melumat.

Tangan kiri Yunho masih bertahan di dada jaejoong meraba-raba tonjolan nipple Jaejoong yang sudah mulai mengeras sejak tadi. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kini bermain di selangkangan Jaejoong. Ia mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam Jaejoong dengan perlahan membuat Jaejoong merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang menjalar pada dirinya.

"Ahhh…. Huhhh…. Mmmmmppp" Desah jaejoong ditengah-tengah lumatan bibir Yunho saat namja tampan yang ada di atas tubuhnya kini meraba-raba Junniornya yang sudah menegang. Yunho meremas dengan gemas junior Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mengelinjangkan badannya akibat tak tahan dengan godaan Yunho.

Yunho menelusiri setiap inci tubuh jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ia mnenjilati dan menciumi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dan meninggalkan jejak cintanya disana-sini.

"Arggghhh…. Hhaaaa haa…" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho memasukan junior Jaejoong kedalamnya. Ia mengemut junior jaejoong dengan sangat bersemangat. Terkadang ia mengigitnya kecil membuat Jaejoong tak tahan dan meremas rambut Yunho dengan keras.

"A-aku… tak… tahan…." Kata Jaejoong. Tampak tubuhnya sedikit menegang dari sebelumnya.

"Keluarkan saja Jae" suruh Yunho. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya jaejoong mendapatkan klimaks pertamannya. Ia mengeluarakan cairan putih susu yang sangat kental itu didalam mulut Yunho. Yunho menelan habis seluruh cairan cinta jaejoong.

"Jae, ini baru permulaan. Sekarang kita masuk ke acara inti oke" kata Yunho yang langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakainan yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Kini keduannya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh mereka.

"Jae, aku tak akan main lembut sekarang. Tak akan ada pemanasan untukmu. Angap saja itu balasan karena tadi siang kamu sudah memepermalukanku. Jadi terimalah rasa sakitnya" bisik Yunho yang lalu memposisikan juniornya di depan lubang Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan miliknya itu kedalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aaaarrgghhhh…. Sakit…" keluh jaejoong. Beberapa tetes airmata membasahi mata sendunya. Ia meremas serpai berwarna biru laut yang menjadi badcover tempat tidur yang mereka tiduri. Yunho tak menghiraukan erangan kesakitan jaejoong ia malah semakin memasukan miliknya kedalam tubuh Jaejoong dalam satu hentakan.

"Arrgghhh…" teriakan kesakitan jaejoong membahama didalam ruangan itu saat keduanya telah sempurna bersatu. Yunho tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kenyatan kini Jaejoong telah menjadi miliknya.

"Jae, kamu benar-benar sempit" keluh Yunho sambil mulai mengerakan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia terus bergerak dengan teratur memasuki tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang awalnya merasa kesakitan mulai menikmati permainan itu. Desahan sexy lagi-lagi terdenagr keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Membuat Yunho semakin nafus dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh nafsu. Jaejoong sudah tak sadar dengan apa yang kini sedang ia lakukan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia mendesah terus membuat lawan mainnya jadi tambah bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya itu.

"Aku… t-tak… T-tahan…" Jaejoong merasakan dirinya akan segera sampai kembali. Perutnya menegang dan perlahan cairan putih kental mengalir dari miliknya yang sejak tadi tengah dikerjai tangan-tangan nakal Yunho.

"Jae, kamu cepat sekali keluarnya. Kamu menikmati semuanya ternyata" ledek Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati jepitan dinding-dinding Jaejoong yang meremas kuat juniornya.

"Oh… Jae, kamu benar-benar rapat dan sempit. Aku tak tahan" kata Yunho sambil terus bergerak semakin cepat memasuki tubuh Jaejoong. Tak lama terdengar erangan panjang dari Bibir Yunho yang menandakan kalau ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya didalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam tubuh Jaejoong. Saking banyaknya cairancinta itu sampai keluar dan memabsahi sepray. Yunho jatuh diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya tertidur lelap karena merasa lelah akibat permainan mereka tadi. Yunho tidur disamping Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh polos jaejoong. Mereka terlelap masih dalam posisi bersatu. Yunho tak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan badan yang sangat sakit akibat permainan mereka semalam. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia diam tertegu saat melihat ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar indah di tubuhnya yang…. Penuh dengan bercak merah.

"Kyyya…. Jung Yunho apa yang kamu lakukan padaku" marah Jaejoong saat melihat tternyata Yunho lah orang yang tengah memeluknya. Yunho yang tadinya masih tertidur langsung bangun dan memandang Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Pagi Jae" kata Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Lepas, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan padaku semalam?" tanya Jae sedikit takut.

"Sex" Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Mwo…. Apa kamu bilang? Nggak, nggak mungkin" Jaejoong yang shock berat mengelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Kalau nggak percaya lihat saja sendiri" kata Yunho yang langsung membuka selimut yang tengah menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Junior Yunho yang masih terbenam didalam lubangnya.

"KELUARKAN…" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Nggak akan Jae. Aku masih mau" kata Yunho yang malah mengerakan tubuhnya membuat juniornya sendiri kembali keluar masuk dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Arrggghhhh… Yunho apa yang kamu lakukan. Cepat keluarkan" kata Jaejoong yang berusaha menahan desahanya sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho agar namja itu cepat mengeluarkan miliknya itu dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku nggak akan mengeluarkannya sebelum kamu mau jadi kekasihku Jae" kata Yunho yang kini sudah menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ahhh…. Hahhn…." Jaejoong tak menjawab dia masih sibuk menahan desahanya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tak keluar lagi.

"Jangan di tahan Jae, keluarkan saja semua desahanmu yang sangat sexy itu" kata Yunho sambil meremas-remas junior Jaejoong.

"Ja-Jangan Yun…, ku mohon" kata Jaejoong disela-sela desahannya. Ia mencoba menangkis tangan Yunho yang sedang bermian di selangkangannya dengan percuma. Karena kini kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah berada diatas kepalanya sendiri akibat ulah Yunho. Jaejoong tak bisa bergerak lagi, semua gerakannya terkunci tubuh Yunho.

"Yun….." pinta Jaejoong memelas.

"Aku akan menhentikannya kalau kamu mau menjadi kekasihku Jae" kata Yunho masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya merasuki tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ba-baik Yun… A-aku mau" kata Jaejoong terpaksa. Ia tak mau terus dikerjai Yunho.

"Bilang yang jelas Jae. Katakan kalau kamu mau jadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho" kata Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Baik. A-aku… Mau… Jadi kekasihmu…. Yunho… Arrggghhhh" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Jaejoong mengalami klimas. Ia menjerit dengan cukup keras.

"Bagus Jae. Tapi sayang aku tak mau menghentikannya sekarang. Kamu sudah sampai deluan sedangkan aku belum. Jadi ini teteap diteruskan" kata Yunho yang malah menyerang tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat liar.

"Andwae…." Teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Mulailah terdengar erangan dan desahan-desahan nikmat dari dalam ruangan itu. Yunho terus mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong hingga namja berparas cantik itu berkali-kali meraskan klimasnya. Dan Yunho pun belum mengehntikan gerkannya padahal sudah beberapa ronde yang mereka lakukan.

^_^ Fin ^_^

* * *

><p>Selesai… Selesai…<p>

RnR ya… q tunggu….

Extra Story…

* * *

><p>2 bulan kemudian.<p>

"JUNG YUNHO" teriak Jaejoong saat memasuki rumah Yunho yang tampak sepi. Yunho yang mendengar teriakan dari kekasihnya itu segera menemui sang kekasih yang sudah memasang wajah marahnya.

"Wae.. chagi?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Plllaaaakkkkk…

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Yunho. Yunho heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa boo, kenapa kamu mukul aku" tanya Yunho heran.

"Itu pantas untukmu Jung Yunho" marah Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa?" heran Yunho. Jaejoong mulai menangis. "Jae, waeyo boo. Kenapa kamu malah nangis?" tanya Yunho yang semakin heran. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Yunnie, kamu jahat" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan.

"Kenapa Boojae? Ayo cerita saja" kata Yunho sambil menghentikan pukulan Jaejoong. Ia mengengam tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya. Membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Aku hamil" kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Oh… Hamil. Gitu aja kok ri.. but… eh… kamu hamil Boo?" tanya Yunho heran. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Yes… Gomawo Boojae. Gomawo sudah memberikanku seorang anak" kata Yunho yang langsung memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong senang.

"Aegya… Ini appa" kata Yunho didepan perut Jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Hm"

"Cepat nikahi aku" kata Jaejoong.

"Ne… tunggu saja. Nanti malam aku akan melamarmu" kata Yunho yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Keduannya berpelukan dengan sangat mesra.

^_^ The End ^_^


End file.
